(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for separating 1-methoxy-2-propanol and water.
(2) Description of Related Art
1-Methoxy-2-propanol is frequently used as a solvent in the chemical industry, for example for chemical reactions or for recrystallizing certain compounds. After use, the 1-methoxy-2-propanol frequently contains water.
Since the mixture, by using for example simple distillation/rectification, can only be separated to the azeotrope stage and the customary methods for separating azeotropes, for example changing the pressure, azeotropic distillation, etc., are not successful, the isolation of 1-methoxy-2-propanol is inevitably very wasteful. Hitherto the azeotrope itself had to be disposed of expensively, for example by incineration.